


The Only One I Want

by Swanny_Writer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (i love how those are actual tags lol), Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Caring and Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat (non explicit), Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, References to Drugs, SVT are meddlesome as usual but mean well, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, WonHui are idiots (in love)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Writer
Summary: Jeonghan is tired of WonHui's lack of progress, so he takes matters into his own hands.Alternatively: the one where Wonwoo saves Jun from terrible blind dates.





	The Only One I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I just want to say THANK YOU to the mods for organizing this year's WonHui Fest! (◠‿◠✿) I can't wait to explore and read everything from all the other writers and artists! Wooooot!!!
> 
> -

 

 

“We need to talk.”

From Wonwoo’s experience, those four words never preceded anything pleasant. In fourth grade, Ms. Park prefaced her disappointment over his lack of participation in class with it, and then forced him to sit with the loud and obnoxious kids for the rest of the week. The summer of junior year, his mom used it to cushion the blow that his cat passed away while he was at camp. And more recently, his date had said it at dinner a year ago when it was clear that Wonwoo was a lot more interested in his books and game consoles than pursuing any sort of romantic relationship with the nice—but vapid—beta.

But since the speaker is currently Kwon Soonyoung, Wonwoo doesn’t think the sentence of doom carries much weight. And so he glances up from his game briefly to acknowledge his friend plopping himself on the couch, then returns to the screen.

“Kinda busy, Hoshi.”

“Well, make yourself un-busy.”

“Just say whatever you want to say. Can’t guarantee I’ll be listening, though.”

The beta snorts, the old couch creaking as he shifts his weight. “Fine, then I’ll just talk to Plum. She’s a much better listener, anyway.”

“Her name’s Plumeria. The flower.”

“Yeah? Then how come you don’t correct Jun when he calls her that?” Soonyoung retorts. “Besides, Jun likes plums, so I think it’s perfect.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes as Soonyoung sits up to pick up the cat from her perch and settles her on his chest. Very used to the beta, Plum(eria) hardly bats an eye as she folds her paws under her body and stares at him.

“You’re such a good kitty,” Soonyoung coos, fingers stroking the gray fur. “Your dad is such a grouch, though. You’re lucky you take after Mama Kitty.” He laughs, and Wonwoo heaves a sigh.

“Can you please stop referring to Jun as her mom?”

“Why?” Not even bothering to look at Wonwoo, the beta starts playing with Plum’s ears, giggling when the cat flicks them in response. “Junnie went to get her with you, and he co-signed the adoption papers. He is technically her parent, too. Plus, Seungkwan says it all the time, and I don’t hear you complaining.” Snickering, he scratches under Plum’s chin and grins when she purrs. “You’re just bitter because Jun picked me to be his roommate over you.”

A groan escapes as Wonwoo rubs his face tiredly, seeing the words GAME OVER flash across his screen. Is he ever going to pass this level? He presses the keys and tries again, determined to win.

“As if anyone is gonna let an unmated alpha-omega pair live together,” he mutters, refusing to look away from the game.

Soonyoung snorts. “Right, unmated. Because that’s totally not something you can change voluntarily,  _alpha_.”

“Is there a point to this conversation?”

“Well, I was talking to Plum when you rudely interrupted us,” Soonyoung huffs. “So anyway, Plum, since your dad is incapable of expressing his emotions, your mom might soon find someone else.”

_God fucking damn it._

Wonwoo tenses for the tiniest fraction, masking it by cracking his neck and rotating his arm in a feigned stretch, but going by the cackles that Soonyoung unleashes, he knows his reaction didn’t go unnoticed. Wonwoo hates how the guy can be so observant at the most inconvenient times.

“Yeah, thought so,” Soonyoung says, all smug. Wonwoo represses the urge to smack him with a decorative pillow.

Just because he’s been caught, it doesn’t mean that Jeon Wonwoo is going down without a fight. He has his pride to preserve, damn it.

Clearing his throat, he starts the level  _again_ , although his mind is far from focusing on the task at hand. “I don’t see how that has anything to do with me.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Soonyoung’s voice drips of sarcasm as he speaks. “The fact that you’ve been harboring a crush on him the size of the moon since high school, perhaps? You probably keep all the pictures of him with long hair stashed in your sock drawers.”

“I do not,” he shoots back immediately, glaring at his friend over the top of the laptop. Who even has printed pictures nowadays? He’s got them saved on a password protected flashdrive, something technology impaired Kwon Soonyoung will never manage to crack. He almost smirks in satisfaction at the thought, but he keeps his scowl intact. “Don’t go running your mouth.”

Soonyoung merely rolls his eyes, stretching his legs to take up the entire length of the couch. Plum hops away to her food bowl. “Please, the entire group knows.”

Wincing, he pauses the game.  _Shit._ Does that include the flashdrive? God, he feels like such a creep. Which he shouldn’t, when those pictures were given to him willingly by their owner. Still, his stomach’s a little queasy. “What?”

“Everyone but Jun knows about your gigantic crush,” the other amends, and Wonwoo sighs in relief. “Which brings me to the point I was trying to make for the past ten minutes.”

Wonwoo braces himself. In hindsight, he shouldn’t have dismissed Soonyoung uttering the sentence of doom.

“Are you gonna confess any time within the current century?” Soonyoung asks now, stretching far enough to nudge him in the shoulder with a socked foot.  _Gross!_

He readies a retort about personal space and throwing sweaty socks into the wash, but the beta’s next sentence makes him freeze.

“Because Jeonghan just set him up with a date for this Friday.”

“What?” It comes out as an embarrassing squawk, and Wonwoo forces himself to erase all traces of the absurd sound with a robust cough. “What the hell? Why?”

Soonyoung shrugs. “Something about not wanting to see Jun waste away his youth waiting for The One, when it’s obvious the idiot probably fell down a ditch.” Here, he gives the alpha a very pointed look.

Wonwoo really does hit him with a decorative pillow this time.

“Hey hey hey!” Protests and laughter intermix as Soonyoung tries to escape the half-hearted blows to his head, red strands flying whichever way. “Those were Jeonghan’s words, not mine.” He wretches the weapon out of his assailant’s hold and uses to cushion his head. “Anyway, apparently the blind date's some big shot alpha who exudes confidence and charisma or whatever. I kinda stopped listening halfway through.”

Groaning, Wonwoo gives up on the game and closes the laptop, setting it on the coffee table before him. He slips down from the armchair to lie completely flat on the floor, staring up at the popcorn ceiling. “Well, good for Jun, I guess.”

“Yeah, you sound ecstatic,” Soonyoung snorts.

“If the guy passed Jeonghan’s crazy standards, then he can’t be an ass. Jun should be fine.”

“But are you?”

“Does it matter? As long as Jun’s happy, it’s fine.”

This time, it’s Soonyoung who hits him with the pillow. “Don’t go the martyr route, dude! You’re supposed to get off your skinny ass and go romance his socks off!”

“That’s not even an expression.”

“Whatever!” A side-way glance shows Soonyoung jumping on the couch, arms full of the pillow, expression determined. “Are you or are you not going to fight back?”

“Am not.”

Soonyoung narrows his eyes, and Wonwoo has a sudden fear that the wild hamster is going to attack him. But instead, the redhead just huffs and sits back down, grabbing a handful of chips from the bowl on the coffee table to stuff into his mouth.

“For what it’s worth,” he adds once he swallows. “It took Jeonghan an entire hour to convince Jun to even show up to the blind date. And you know he never says no to free food. So you might still have a chance.”

Wonwoo throws an arm over his eyes, muttering, “He already agreed to the date. Let it be.”

“Ugh. You’re hopeless,” Soonyoung mutters, shoving more chips into his mouth.

_Don’t I know it…_

The truth is, Wonwoo has an actual reason for not confessing to Junhui. He might not be the best at vocalizing his feelings, but he’s not heartless. And he’s not oblivious, either. Over the years, it’s become abundantly clear that Wonwoo and Junhui are compatible.

They get along great on a regular basis, even if sometimes they don’t do anything but sit in the same room for hours, each playing a game on a different device. He tells Junhui a lot of things that he’d never dream of telling anyone else, and in return, Junhui lets his walls crumble when it’s just the two of them. They’re similar just as much as they’re different, and Wonwoo wouldn’t have it any other way.

However, there are complications. Things that bypass the limits of friendship, and neither one of them has ever attempted to broach the subject. Really, Wonwoo can’t exactly come out and demand to know why Junhui continues to steal his hoodies when he has plenty of his own, or why Junhui never seems to mind smelling like Wonwoo after spending an entire day cuddling on his couch.

Wonwoo doesn’t ask, because then he would be forced to admit that the reason he always seeks Junhui out whenever he’s angry or stressed isn’t because of the older’s cooking, but rather the fact that the scent of cherry blossom and honey is more effective in calming him down than an ice bucket ever could. He also doesn’t want to address his stupid dopey grin whenever the omega so much as walks into the room. There’s a reason Junhui calls him cute, when the majority of campus thinks he performs satanic rituals on the weekend.

And then there's the biting. Most of the time, it's just a habit, a playful quirk that ends with a shriek and laughter. But sometimes, Junhui would get this  _look._ Something akin to want and longing. It'd disappear in the next second, though, leaving Wonwoo wondering if he hadn't just imagined it.  

In conclusion, does Wonwoo know that what they have goes well beyond a regular platonic friendship? Absolutely.

Could Junhui possibly like him too? Maybe.

So what could by any means stop a healthy alpha from claiming the omega he’s in love with?

In short: the omega’s own wishes.

Junhui probably doesn’t even remember saying it, since the admission was done at the end of a very crazy birthday party, when he was more than a little tipsy. He’d commented on how many people came up to him with the intention of flirting with an alpha, only to leave in disappointment when they realized he’s an omega.

Wonwoo had been ready to rant about horny and drunk college students, but Junhui had continued, “It’s kind of insulting? Like… like… like… I can’t  _really_  be an omega! I’m too tall, my shoulders are too broad! I guess I don’t look squishy?” He pouted, seemingly thoughtful, then sighed dejectedly. “I want to be small and cute, you know, like a real omega, then no one will get on my case anymore, and maybe I’ll actually find a loving mate. Wait… is this why I’m single? Do I give off the wrong vibe and scare alphas away?” He gasped, which turned into a hiccup, and he burst into giggles as he sang, “I’m a reject omega~ No one wants me~”

The alcohol was making Junhui ramble, but the hurt and vexation were clear. The confession was so unexpected, though, Wonwoo actually sobered up from the mere shock alone. He never knew his friend felt his way. Wide eyed, he stared at the boy next to him, all glassy gaze and flushed cheeks, warm hands clutching onto Wonwoo’s arm for support as he stumbled down the street.

_“Who the fuck cares about how a typical omega should look like? You’re considerate, kind, sweet, funny, and clever. Any alpha would be lucky to have you._ I _want you. You’re beautiful, Junnie.”_  The words were on the tip of tongue, and the buzz from the party would have pushed him to say them out loud, too. But he didn’t get the chance. Not with Junhui having no concept of social cues in his current inebriated state.

“I think it’d be nice,” Junhui mused, head lolling to rest on Wonwoo’s shoulder, gaze distant as he looked up at the moon. He blinked slowly, soft and plump lips stretching into a small smile. “I need to find a super tall and beefy guy,” he giggled, nuzzling into Wonwoo’s neck. “That way I can look tiny next to him. Do you know anyone who fits the bill?”

It took all of the alpha’s self-control not to let the hot curl of possessiveness override his system and scent-mark Junhui to keep any and all other alphas away from him. He needed to keep talking.

“Like Mingyu?” he gritted out, not exactly the conversational tone he’d aimed for, but maybe Junhui won’t notice.

Unfortunately, the omega did notice and gasped, spinning around. Wonwoo scrambled to catch him around the waist before he could fall flat on the ground. “Jun! Be caref—”

He never got to finish his sentence, because the next thing he knew, he had a very serious-looking Junhui in his arms, the omega wearing a scowl that looked more like a pout. Wonwoo tried very hard not to stare at his lips, instead going cross-eyed at the finger pointed at him.

“Wonwon,” he said severely, “Mingyu is Hao’s mate.”

_Oh._ That was why he got mad. Cute.

“Yes, I know,” Wonwoo replied instead. “I was just giving out an example.”

The crease between his brows smoothed out instantly, and a soft giggle slipped past his now nonexistent pout. Junhui threw his arms around the younger’s waist and burrowed against his neck. The intoxicating scent of honey and cherry blossoms drifted through his nose, and Wonwoo tightened his hold on the omega. Once again, he thanked his self-control.

“Junnie, come on.” He nudged lightly, fearing the silence and lack of movement meant the boy fell asleep. “We gotta move. Go home.”

“Home,” Junhui slurred, nose running along the collar of Wonwoo’s shirt. The latter swallowed, heartbeat accelerating.

“Yeah, home.”

“‘M tired,” he whined, and Wonwoo wanted to coo at him so badly. “Carry me, Wonwon.”

The latter sighed. They were only half a block away from their building, so it wasn’t an issue. What gave him pause was having a soft and pliant Junhui within reach, warm body molded to his, legs spread around his waist, thick thighs under his palms. That was just inviting trouble.

“We’re almost there. Just a little farther.”

“Nooooooo…” Junhui refused to let go, clinging to him for dear life.

Heaving another sigh, Wonwoo passed a hand through the soft brown locks, and their owner instantly melted against him. In the end, he gave in. He told himself it was less work to give Junhui a piggy-back ride than forcing him to walk the rest of the way and risk him face-planting on the sidewalk.

Of course, Wonwoo only had himself to blame for the strain in his pants by the time they reached his apartment. Because why did he think that Junhui would sit still? Not only did he squirm relentlessly, but his mouth was right by Wonwoo’s ear. Which meant he could hear every single little gasp and sigh the omega uttered in his slumber. And Wonwoo was a weak weak weak man. There was no way he’d make it to Junhui’s apartment, opting for his, a couple floors closer to ground level.

Once in the bedroom, Wonwoo removed Junhui’s shoes and settled him under the covers, then he made a dash for the bathroom, thanking the stars that Jihoon decided to spend the night with Soonyoung.

As he laid in bed that night, pondering whether having Wen Junhui cuddle him in his sleep was heaven or hell, Wonwoo rewound their conversation. How much of it was the alcohol talking and how much of it reflected Junhui’s true feelings? He wasn’t sure, but he decided that he wouldn’t try anything. Not unless Junhui made the first move. Wonwoo wanted Junhui to be happy, even if it meant that it could be at someone else’s side.

 

 

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿  ♡  ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

 

 

Wen Junhui is going to be the death of him.

Not for the first time, the thought floats across Wonwoo’s mind as he sits on the edge of Junhui’s bed, leaning against the wall to watch him rummage through his closet. He’s been sorting and trying out several outfits over the past half hour, attempting to find the right combination for his date tonight. Since the universe hates Wonwoo, Junhui had asked him to come over and offer advice and opinions.

_(“Shouldn’t you be asking the resident fashion experts?”_

_“The last time I tried asking Hao and Mingyu, they took me shopping, and I ended up spending half of my paycheck on three shirts._ Three! _I can’t afford that kind of luxury, Wonwoo.”_

_“You could if you didn’t buy enough snacks to feed an entire army.”_

_“Is that how they save so much money? Makes sense, considering Minghao only eats_ leaves! _”_

_“Salads are good for you, Jun.”_

_“Yeah, yeah. Can you come help me? Pleaaaaaaase!”)_

And because Wonwoo is a dumbass, he agreed.

“Whipped,” Jihoon had muttered when Wonwoo left their shared apartment to head over to the Gemini Twins’. Wonwoo could only offer a glare that went ignored by the music major.

Now, as Wonwoo shrugs and tells Junhui that the oversized pink sweater and jeans look fine, a tiny part of him feels the urge to dress the omega in sweats (“for a casual look”) and mess with his date. But Wonwoo’s not that petty. Maybe.

“Thank you!” Junhui lets out a relieved sigh and falls back onto his bed, head barely missing Wonwoo’s feet. He rolls himself up in the comforter, flicking his hair out of his eyes to see his friend. “I’m glad that’s over. Before you got here,” he giggles, “Hoshi wanted to let me borrow his leather pants.”

Wonwoo gave him an alarmed look. He remembers those pants. More specifically, he remembers the one time Junhui wore them for their dance crew competition. The poor alpha had not been able to breathe properly for the entire three minute dance routine. He was going to pummel Kwon Soonyoung with couch pillows the next time he sees him. What was the guy thinking, sending Junhui in leather pants to dinner with some unknown alpha?

“That’s hardly appropriate attire,” he mutters, poking at the blanket burrito. “Isn’t your date taking you to some fancy restaurant downtown?”

A shrug. “I guess.”

The other arches a brow. “Please, contain your enthusiasm.”

Junhui laughs, head dipping down to hide within the comforter. “I’m just a little nervous,” he admits once he shows his face again, and Wonwoo feels incredibly fond.

“I’m sure he’s nice. He had to be if he got Jeonghan’s approval.”

Nodding thoughtfully, Junhui seems to relax a little. “Okay.”

“And if he does manage to be a complete ass, dump the water pitcher over his head and call me. We’ll go eat spicy hotpot.”

That earns him a bright smile that makes the butterflies in his stomach flutter. Wonwoo is ready to argue that Junhui is beautiful at all times, but he’s just that much more extra cute when he gets excited and happy. A sense of pride and smugness settles over his chest knowing spending time with him over hotpot gets Junhui beaming, while this so-called fancy date didn’t.

“That sounds great,” Junhui nods enthusiastically. Then frowns slightly as he reckons, “I mean, not the dumping water on him part. The hotpot sounds great.”

Chuckling, Wonwoo feigns offense. “Really? Just the hotpot? I see how it is.”

“Noooooo,” Junhui whines.

Still within the confine of his cocoon, he starts to scoot up the bed like the dork he is, huffing and puffing as he grips the sheets. Wonwoo just laughs. Eventually, he reaches the spot where the alpha is lounging and plops down, forehead pressed against Wonwoo’s hip.

“Eating hotpot with you,” he mumbles, voice muffled by the sheets.

Wonwoo runs his fingers through the brown strands, smiling fondly. “I know. I’m kidding.”

After a moment of comfortable silence with only the sounds of their breathing, Junhui speaks up again, voice a whole lot more whiny. “Can I skip the date and go get food with you instead?”

To cover the way his breath hitches and the weird flip of his heart, Wonwoo coughs a chuckle, drumming his fingers on the omega’s forehead. “You could, but then Jeonghan’s gonna get on both of our cases.”

“Why you, too?” he asks, popping out enough to gulp down some air.

Wonwoo shrugs. “For suggesting it?”

Groaning, he goes back to burrowing against the other’s hip. “Fine. Do I have time for a nap?”

“That’s a new pre-date ritual,” Wonwoo comments, arching a brow.

“I might not be as nervous as I was two minutes ago,” he moves his face so he can be heard, “But I still am. And normally, I would eat. But I can’t spoil my appetite, so napping is the next best thing.”

Wonwoo laughs again as he glances at the clock. “I guess there’s still a while left. I’ll wake you up.”

“Thanks.” Twisting an arm out, he throws it over Wonwoo’s lap. “Goodnight.”

The other smiles. “Sweet dreams.”

 

 

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿  ♡  ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

 

 

**Junnie (^.** ˬ **.^)** **ﾉ** **:**

wonu

wonu help!!!

ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

 

**Wonwoo:**

****what’s wrong?

 

 

**Junnie (^.** ˬ **.^)** **ﾉ** **:**

my date is a complete nut!

 

**Wonwoo:**

what ****

are you ok?

 

 

**Junnie (^.** ˬ **.^)** **ﾉ** **:**

for now!

i’m hiding in the bathroom

but listen!

at first he looked ttly normal, super fancy and nice smile. rlly polite!

but then he gets all nervous and tells me he thinks “ppl” are following n listening in to his thoughts so he must protect himslf with metal objs at all time

i thought it was a joke to break the ice or smth BUT HE WAS SRS!

he built a little pyradmi in the middle of the table with forks

n then he ordered super rare meat bc he can absorb the max amt of iron

n then he tells me he thinks i have a healthy amt of hemoglobin

IM GONAN GET KDINAPPED BEFORE DESSERT GETS HERE

HELP MEEEEEEEEEE

I DONT WANNA TURN INTO FREAKY VAMP FOOD (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

 

**Wonwoo:**

jun. calm down

i highly doubt he’s gonna try to drink ur blood

 

**Junnie (^.** ˬ **.^)** **ﾉ:**

idw to stay to find out!!!!!

 

**Wonwoo:**

you wanna leave?

 

 

**Junnie (^.** ˬ **.^)** **ﾉ** **:**

YES

 

**Wonwoo:**

alright

go back to your table. i’ll call you and just tell him u gotta go bc of an ER

 

 

**Junnie (^.** ˬ **.^)** **ﾉ** **:**

THANK YOUUUUUU ♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

✿*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿　　

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

THIS BLATANT DISRESPECT

I AM SO MAD

( ๑ •̀д•́ ๑ )

ヽ (`д´ ； )/

how dare that jerk just

ajdhsjkhjkhfshj

 

**Won &Only:**

junnie

what did he do to you?

are you hurt?

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

no im fine

but i’m so mad!

im buying ice cream. what do you guys want?

 

 

**Prince** **☆** **Light:**

ice cream!!!!

but why R U mad?

 

 

**Rice** ♪ **n** ♪ **Simple:**

do i have to bring out my taser?

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

huh?

no no no

i took care of it

the guy was just insulting!

he said cats are selfish, unfeeling, and UGLY

CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!

⋋_⋌

 

**Won &Only:**

did you dump water on his head?

  
****

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

no but i really wanted to!

( ง '̀-'́) ง

 

 

**Prince** **☆** **Light:**

what

did

U do?

slap him?

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

i cursed him to never have spices on hand when he eats

and then i left

now im at the convenience store

what ice cream should i get?

 

 

**Rice** **♪** **n** **♪** **Simple:**

…

-__-

strawberry is fine

 

 

**Prince** **☆** **Light:**

so fierce!

chocolate!!!!!!

nom nom nom

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

gotcha

(≧∀≦)ゝ

wonwon?

 

**Won &Only:**

hm? ****

mint is fine

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

no

i mean, ok

but can i stay over again?

 

**Won &Only:**

sure ****

you don’t have to ask ****

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

yay! ≧﹏≦

 

 

**Prince** **☆** **Light:**

ur leaving me

to cuddle

ur cats

**** ˚ ‧ º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥ ⌓ ˂̣̣̥ ) ‧ º·˚

junnieeeeeeee

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

but i only have 1 cat tho (´･_･`)

 

 

**Prince** **☆** **Light:**

im

talking

about ww

i lost

my cuddle buddy

to ww

unfeeling and prickly ww

(╥ ﹏ ╥)

 

 

**Rice** **♪** **n** **♪** **Simple:**

you do realize that ur sitting in our living room

right?

 

 

**Prince** **☆** **Light:**

ayeuhfjkhdfjkshjka

 

 

**Rice** **♪** **n** **♪** **Simple:**

junnie hurry up

before ww makes hs cry

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

im coming im coming!

✿*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿

 

 

**Junnie (^.** ˬ **.^)** **ﾉ** **:**

i dont think this is working out

 

**Won &Only:**

why?

 

**Junnie (^.** ˬ **.^)** **ﾉ** **:**

he’s been stuck on his phone texting smone

 

**Wonwoo:**

aren’t u doing the same thing?

 

**Junnie (^.** ˬ **.^)** **ﾉ** **:**

but im discreet about it!

and im only texting you bc he’s ignoring me

he has no manners

he barely even looked at me since i got here

 

**Wonwoo:**

rude

why’d JH pick him?

 

**Junnie (^.** ˬ **.^)** **ﾉ** **:**

omg what if i sat at the wrong table?

(;´Д`)

nope. just asked. he confirmed his name is Jiwon

so what gives?

 

**Wonwoo:**

 he's paying right?

just order as much food as you can

 

**Junnie (^.** ˬ **.^)** **ﾉ** **:**

this is getting awkward

i think i should just leave…

 

**Wonwoo:**

ok

if you make it back w.i 15min u might still have ur share of pizza n chicken wings

 

**Junnie (^.** ˬ **.^)** **ﾉ** **:**

i’m GONE

 

✿*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

guys, how do you politely tell someone they smell really bad?

 

 

**Hao_Gr8:**

buy them a set of soap

 

 

**9yu_R_My_Beginning:**

head for the closest perfume and cologne store and spray them with samples

 

 

**Rice** **♪** **n** **♪** **Simple:**

"go home and take a shower"

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

politely, jihoonie

 

 

**Rice** **♪** **n** **♪** **Simple:**

"PLEASEgo home and take a shower"

 

 

**˙˚** **ʚ** **(´** ◡ **`)** **ɞ** **˚˙Angel to You:**

junnie, i thought you were on ur date

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

i am

and im sorry hannie, but he stinks

literally! >.<

 

 

**All That Sass:**

whats he smell like?

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

mildew

 

 

**All That Sass:**

ewwwwwwww

 

 

**The Real Thing™:**

GROSS

what kinda alpha smells like mildew?

 

 

( ღ ˇᴗˇ) ｡ o• **Daydreamer:**

who smells like mildew?

oh

yikes!

did you bring a face mask?

 

 

**Sunshine Smile:**

buy food to mask the smell!

 

 

**All That Sass:**

that’ll just make the food taste bad

 

 

**Sunshine Smile:**

errr… buy some flowers?

 

 

**The Real Thing™:**

febreze!

 

 

**9yu_R_My_Beginning:**

he probably didn’t do laundry right

 

 

( ღ ˇᴗˇ) ｡ o• **Daydreamer:**

how do you mess up laundry?

and how can you mess it up so bad that you’d smell like mold?

 

 

**Sunshine Smile:**

the only thing that happened when i tried was flood the apt with soap suds. it was kinda scary at the time but now it’s just funny XD

 

 

**Hao_Gr8:**

yeah… really funny

ಠ _ ಠ

 

 

**9yu_R_My_Beginning:**

ur clothes are gonna smell if you don’t take them out of the washer

 

 

**Hao_Gr8:**

and you should only use the right amount of detergent. the cup is labelled for you

 

 

**All That Sass:**

and that has been a public service announcement on laundry

thank you MM

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

it’s not his clothes. pretty sure it’s his hair

ヽ(´o｀；

 

 

**Protecting_My_Kids** **ᕦ** **(ò_óˇ)** **ᕤ** **:**

where did you even find this guy?

 

 

**˙˚** **ʚ** **(´** ◡ **`)** **ɞ** **˚˙Angel to You:**

he’s my barber

and he’s never smelled like mildew!

 

 

**Astronomer Hong:**

#LifeIsIronic&ItsFunny

srly tho its a good sign that its not gonna work out

think you struck out on this one jeonghan

 

 

**˙˚** **ʚ** **(´** ◡ **`)** **ɞ** **˚˙Angel to You:**

but he’s PERFECT

tall, handsome, intelligent, and funny

RIPPED

 

 

**All That Sass:**

and uses Mildew scented shampoo & conditioner

real fancy dude

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

guyssssssss

i need real help!

my nose itches

 

 

**Protecting_My_Kids** **ᕦ** **(ò_óˇ)** **ᕤ** **:**

where’s he now?

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

bathroom

 

 

( ღ ˇᴗˇ) ｡ o• **Daydreamer:**

maybe he’ll come out smelling better

 

 

 

**Prince** **☆** **Light:**

lure himto a motel

 

 

**Won &Only: **WTF KSY

 

 

**Prince** **☆** **Light:**

shove him in the shower

LOL

Gotcha!

ᕕ (  ᐛ  ) ᕗ

  
****

 

**All That Sass:**

look who decided to show up

is Super Alpha gonna go and save junnie from his horrific date again?

spray him down with a water hose?

 

 

**Won &Only:**

(¬_¬)

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

wonuuuuuuu!!!!

(๑>ᴗ<๑)

are you working today?

 

 

**Won &Only:**

yeah, coworker’s still sick so i gotta

why?

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

we’re close to the bookstore

i can be sneaky and borrow ur hoodie?

 

 

**˙˚** **ʚ** **(´** ◡ **`)** **ɞ** **˚˙Angel to You:**

MOON JUNNIE!

 

 

**All That Sass:**

smh….

(－‸ლ)

 

 

**Hao_Gr8:**

bro… no…

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

what? i’m not stealing the hoodie! i asked permission!

 

 

**˙˚** **ʚ** **(´** ◡ **`)** **ɞ** **˚˙Angel to You:**

that’s not the point!

u can’t go on a date and smell like another alpha!

much less WEAR his clothes!

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

but he stinks and ww’s scent makes me feel better (つ﹏⊂)

 

 

**All That Sass:**

hmmmmm

how very INTERESTING (¬‿¬)

actually, no. that’s not new info at all

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

ever since you set me up with that creep and his forks and hemoglobin obsession, i’ve had to do it

 

 

**˙˚** **ʚ** **(´** ◡ **`)** **ɞ** **˚˙Angel to You:**

wait a second

ur telling me you’ve been wearing ww’s clothes to all of the dates i set up?!

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

…

yes

 

 

**˙˚** **ʚ** **(´** ◡ **`)** **ɞ** **˚˙Angel to You:**

UGH

MOON JUNNIE

I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU

no wonder jiwon got so mad at me!

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

wait! is that why he didn’t look at me at all?

and kept playing on his phone? bc i smelled like wonu???

 

 

**˙˚** **ʚ** **(´** ◡ **`)** **ɞ** **˚˙Angel to You:**

YES!

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

well that wasn’t very nice of him then

 

 

**˙˚** **ʚ** **(´** ◡ **`)** **ɞ** **˚˙Angel to You:**

JEON WONWOO! SAY SOMETHING

 

 

**Won &Only:**

my breaks coming up in 5min

ur welcome to stop by

or i can meet u there

 

**All That Sass:**

wow

just… WOW

 

 

**Prince** **☆** **Light:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

so much for not

getting involved

 

 

( ღ ˇᴗˇ) ｡ o• **Daydreamer:**

DAMNNNNNNNN

 

 

**Sunshine Smile:**

whoaaaa ww really IS jun’s hero (´∀`)

 

 

**Paws-itive Cattitude:**

Yay!!!!

thank you! i’ll come to you. with slushies as thx!!!

ur the best ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 

**Won &Only:**

np

 

**˙˚** **ʚ** **(´** ◡ **`)** **ɞ** **˚˙Angel to You:**

UNBELIEVABLE

 

 

**Protecting_My_Kids** **ᕦ** **(ò_óˇ)** **ᕤ** **:**

im actually not that surprised

 

 

**Astronomer Hong:**

they’re cute

#YoungLove

 

 

**Rice** **♪** **n** **♪** **Simple:**

should’ve been there last week

apparently the guy told jun he needed to lose weight or some shit

wonu found out jun’s been skipping meals, and damn, i thought he bought out the entire store

 

 

**Prince** **☆** **Light:**

true!

so muchfood!

it was great!!!

i never expected anyone

to hoard more food than jun

 

 

**Sunshine Smile:**

awwwwwwwww

♡♡♡

 

 

**All That Sass:**

*wipes tear* such a thoughtful mate

oh wait… *ahem* ಠ~ಠ

 

 

**˙˚** **ʚ** **(´** ◡ **`)** **ɞ** **˚˙Angel to You:**

who was that bastard? i’m gonna end him

 

 

**9yu_R_My_Beginning:**

why are your blind dates always jerks? or weirdos?

 

 

**Hao_Gr8:**

yeah, didn’t one take him to the movies and steal all of his popcorn?

 

 

**Prince** **☆** **Light:**

yep!

jellies actually

but yeah

hetook all thesnacks

 

 

( ღ ˇᴗˇ) ｡ o• **Daydreamer:**

he told me one groped his ass

only it turned out he was trying to pick his wallet

 

 

**Prince** **☆** **Light:**

hahahahahahahahahah

oh yeah

Wonu almost clocked the guy

whenhe saw him

 

 

**All That Sass:**

he was with them?!

(∩╹□╹∩)

 

 

**Prince** **☆** **Light:**

nah

 

 

**Rice** **♪** **n** **♪** **Simple:**

we went to get food, and jun saw the guy on the street

he told us about it, thinking it was funny that his date turned out to be a pick-pocket

 

 

**The Real Thing™:**

jun has a weird sense of humor…

 

 

**9yu_R_My_Beginning:**

yikes! ****

i thought you screened them or smth

 

 

**˙˚** **ʚ** **(´** ◡ **`)** **ɞ** **˚˙Angel to You:**

names! i need names!

 

 

**The Real Thing™:**

pretty sure they’re too scared of JH to show their true selves

but jun’s kind of a pushover

 

 

**All That Sass:**

channie!

 

 

**The Real Thing™:**

i’m sorry! i meant it with love!

♡♡♡♡

 

 

**Rice** **♪** **n** **♪** **Simple:**

idk, Won-something

 

 

**˙˚** **ʚ** **(´** ◡ **`)** **ɞ** **˚˙Angel to You:**

that doesn’t narrow it down

 

 

**Rice** **♪** **n** **♪** **Simple:**

not my fault they’re all either named Won-something, or Something-Won

 

 

**All That Sass:**

i’m seeing a pattern (╭ರ_•́)

 

 

**Protecting_My_Kids** **ᕦ** **(ò_óˇ)** **ᕤ** **:**

is that how you screen them?

 

 

**Astronomer Hong:**

that’s kinda…

 

 

**˙˚** **ʚ** **(´** ◡ **`)** **ɞ** **˚˙Angel to You:**

pure coincidences!

at any rate

wonwoo. we need to talk

 

 

**Won &Only:**

(  ノ  -_-)  ノ  ~  ┻━┻ 

fml ****

of course…

 

 

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿  ♡  ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

 

 

“Honestly, you can’t continue to sabotage his dates,” Jeonghan tells him, swirling the ice in his cup with the straw.

They’re sitting in Jihoon and Wonwoo’s apartment, the musician having emerged from his cave to perch on the couch and listen in to Jeonghan’s diatribe, all the while eating the smoothies Junhui brought back from his date. Soonyoung is also there, for whatever reason, watching the scene with rapt attention and mooching off Jihoon’s smoothie.

“Let’s get one thing clear, I haven’t sabotaged anything,” Wonwoo says evenly. “You’re the one who’s sending weirdos on dates with him. What am I supposed to do? Leave him on ‘read’?”

“You could confess,” Soonyoung pipes up.

Before Wonwoo can tell him to shut up or leave, Jihoon beats him to it with a spoonful of iced treat to the beta’s mouth. Wonwoo silently thanks his choice in roommate.

“Alright, fine. Since we’re being honest,” Jeonghan resumed, “I’ll admit that those losers were fakes.”

“Excuse me?”

From the couch, Soonyoung chokes on the spoon, and Jihoon thumps his back.

“What?” Jeonghan seems almost offended that they’d think otherwise. “See them as a… test.”

“A test for what?”

The oldest scoffs. “Why do you think they were all named Won? I had  _hoped_  that seeing Junhui dating other guys might get you off your overthinking, emotionally constipated, and lazy ass and do something about it. Appeal to your possessive alpha trait, if you will. Or at the very least, make Junhui realize his feelings, but well, it’ll sooner rain diamonds on earth than that happening.” He sighs, sipping at his coffee.

Wonwoo can’t believe what he’s hearing. By the silence coming from the couch, he’s pretty sure their friends are just as surprised. “Can you like, not meddle in people’s business for five minutes?”

“No, it is physically impossible for me to do that,” Jeonghan replies right away without batting an eyelash. “Not even Coups and Shua took this long to make a move. Do you realize how  _painful_  it is to watch you two dancing around each other?”

“No, I can’t possibly imagine,” he answers in monotone.

Jeonghan swats him with a magazine, and he clicks his tongue, shoving the hand away. “Answer me, Jeon Wonwoo. What are your intentions with Junnie?”

“What are you, his mother?”

“A concerned older brother,” he corrects. “Now answer. If you’re not going to make a move, then I am seriously going to start introducing him to good and respectable people. It’s not fair that he has to sit around waiting for you.”

Taking in a deep breath, Wonwoo exhales through his nose, leaning back into his chair and pressing his hands over his face. He is so glad that Junhui decided to hang out with Hansol and Seungkwan instead of crashing here like he usually does after a bad date. 

“I…” Wonwoo clears his throat. He runs a finger over the woodgrains of the table. “I don’t think I could make him happy.”

There’s a sharp gasp from the couch, but he doesn’t turn around.

“Why do you say that?” Jeonghan asks, voice soft.

So Wonwoo tells him of that drunken night, of what Junhui wishes for in a mate. Of the things that Wonwoo can’t be.

“My body can’t bulk up, and I’m not getting any taller.”

Jihoon grunts at that last comment, prompting the alpha to crack a smile despite the tense atmosphere. He quickly gets serious again, though.

“It fucking sucks thinking about him out with other guys, and it guts me when he comes back smelling like some stranger. But it’s not about me. It’s about what Jun wants, and I’m just trying to do what’s right by him.”

“Pretty sure that’s the definition of making him happy,” Jihoon mutters, getting up to throw away the empty cup and plastic spoon.

Rubbing his face tiredly, he sighs. “I just don’t want him to settle for me.”

“What?” Jeonghan jerks as if burned, swatting him with the magazine again. “I may give you a lot of grief, but you’re an idiot if you think choosing you means ‘settling.’ No one is settling for anyone. You love him, and he loves you. And he’d realize it, too, if he actually stopped to think about it.”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung adds in. “His pheromones always go haywire whenever you’re around, and that’s saying a lot if even  _I_ can tell.” He rubs his nose as if the mere memory is enough to elicit a reaction.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never noticed,” Jihoon states, rather alarmed.

“No,” Wonwoo replies. “He always smells sweet to me.”

The other beta rolls his eyes. “Figures.”

“Yours do, too, by the way,” Soonyoung snickers, wrinkling his nose.

Wonwoo doesn’t get to throw him a glare, because Jeonghan calls his name to get his attention.

“Tell him,” the older emphasizes.

“But what about—”

“He was drunk,” Jeonghan interrupts. “And probably upset with the way people judged him based on his appearance. I really don’t think he’s all that concerned with it. When I asked him what attributes he was looking for in a mate, height and bulk never factored in. Dragging this out is just making you two miserable.”

Wonwoo runs a hand through his hair, feeling a headache starting to pound at his temples. Logically, he knows his friends are right. But going against his resolve seems insurmountable. 

“I know,” he breathes. “I’ll figure something out soon.”

 

 

Soon turns out to be three days later, when the gang go out to their usual club. It’s more of a class requirement than a night out on the town with friends, though. Since Seungcheol, Mingyu, Hansol, and Wonwoo are taking a course on music production, their final project is to be performed on stage, along with the other groups in their class.

_Highlight_  is a nice place, not exactly classy considering the majority of the patrons are broke college kids, but it’s got a cool and friendly vibe. It could use a few more lightbulbs, though; if another person steps on his toes tonight, Wonwoo’s going to be asking for compensation.

They’ve been here for about an hour, nursing drinks and enjoying the other acts on stage. Their professor is sitting at a booth toward the front, face relaxed and calm, but hand moving furiously as he takes notes. Wonwoo tries not to be too worried. They’ve practiced, and they’re going to give it their all. He can only hope it’ll be enough to impress their picky professor.

The girls finish to loud applause and cheers, most of them coming from Seungkwan. He’s always been excited over girl band covers. Another group comes up and starts to set up.

“Alright, let’s go,” Seungcheol announces, taking a last sip of his drink. “We’re up after them.”

He claps Mingyu’s shoulder, efficiently extracting him away from Minghao’s side. The puppy pouts slightly at their leader, but perks up when his mate laughs and whispers something close to his ear.

Hansol, as expected, snaps out of whatever daydream he’s been having over the past hour and chuckles sheepishly when Seungkwan shoos him away with a fond look. Now the kid jumps up and down, pumping himself up as he follows Seungcheol through the crowd, Mingyu not far behind.

Wonwoo’s the last to move, lingering a little too long by Junhui’s side. A perk of sitting at the edge of the group, less people to watch out for. By now, his friends are well used to his lethargic pace, and he takes advantage of it, slowly getting to his feet and pushing the iced tea toward Junhui.

“Make sure no crazy weirdo spikes my drink, please,” he says, leaning close to the omega’s side, mainly to be heard above the music, but also because he can. He smirks at the tiny shiver the proximity elicits from the omega.

“Aye aye, Captain!” Junhui grins and mocks a salute.

Wonwoo nuzzles close to his throat—the closest he can get without flagrantly scent marking him—and drinks in the gentle scent of honey and cherry blossoms, envisioning quiet afternoons and soft laughter, sunlight streaming through sheer curtains, and sweet jellies. The effects are instantaneous. All the knots in his stomach loosen, and he can breathe properly.

Light giggles pull him out of the daze, followed by familiar arms wrapping around his torso. “Good luck!”

He backs up enough to smile at Junhui. “Mm. Get ready to be blown away.”

Good natured as ever, Junhui accompanies his eye roll with a brilliant grin. “Can’t wait. Now go, before Coups scolds you.”

By the time he gets backstage, the others have already gotten their mics and earpieces. Mingyu comes over to hand him his, and takes an exaggerated whiff. “Aw, someone smells sweet.”

Hansol snickers along, and Wonwoo grabs the microphone, shoving Mingyu away. Seungcheol shakes his head and tells them to settle down. It doesn’t take long for the current song to end, and then it’s their turn.

Like most performances, time seems to both freeze and move at an incredible pace. He lets go of every other thought aside from the lyrics, blood rushing through his veins, skin buzzing with the excitement of the crowd. It’s second nature, the way he moves, the way he sings and raps. And it’s great. This is what he loves, seeing how into it the audience is, how much fun his friends are having as they bob along to the beat. He even catches a tiny smile ghosting over his professor’s stoic expression.

But what really gets him going, though, is the glimpse of Junhui giving him two thumbs up, face lighting up as he mouths the words and imitates Hansol’s dancing. Wonwoo’s laughing, admittedly having more fun at a show that accounts for 25% of his grade than would be expected.

Or at leas he did. Until he notices a guy wearing an atrocious and loud orange shirt making his way toward the back corner. He’s whispering something to Junhui, making the other back away with a head shake. The guy says something else, but the omega declines and moves out of his seat to stand with Jeonghan and Minghao. The guy with the ugly shirt slinks away.

Wonwoo refocuses on his verse, glad that the distraction happened during Seungcheol’s part rather than his. They’re half-way through their medley. He picks up the groove seamlessly, pouring his heart into it, but his eyes keep drifting back to their friends, making sure the creep isn’t lurking nearby. A very unsettling feeling nags at him despite knowing Junhui can take care of himself, all the more when he’s surrounded by eight of their friends.

The rest of the performance passes by in a blur, Wonwoo too distracted to remember much other than Seungcheol’s relieved whispers that their professor actually seemed happy. Wonwoo yanks off the wires and hands them and the mic to the staff member, wanting to get back to the floor as quickly as possible.

He’s assaulted by congratulatory pats and cheers, which he accepts with gratitude, but the distinct absence of cherry blossoms and honey-scented hugs causes him to frown.The glass of iced tea sits where Wonwoo left it, only half full. He doesn’t think much of it; Junhui probably drank from it. What bothers him is the strange drink next to it. With furrowed brows, he sniffs at it. Nothing other than artificial strawberry syrup, but the cloudy liquid doesn’t look right.

“Where’s Jun?”

“Took Seokmin to the bathroom,” Minghao says. “Some girl got a little too excited and accidentally elbowed him in the face.”

Wonwoo winces. “Have they been gone long?”

The younger alpha shrugs. “A few minutes, maybe.”

“I’ll go check on them.”

Minghao gives him a nod and turns to his mate, showering Mingyu with equal parts praise and teasing criticism.

With a quick glance at the weird drink, Wonwoo pushes his way toward the back, that foreboding feeling getting stronger the further he walks. If he’s been complaining about the lack of lights on the main floor, then he really should have brought a flashlight with him when he gets to the halls. Only a few decorative neon bulbs ensure he doesn’t walk straight into a wall and breaks his nose.

He’s muttering to himself when it hits him: honey and cherry blossoms. But it’s wrong. Too sweet.  _Sickeningly_  sweet. His nostrils flare, his heart rate picks up. His mouth waters.

_No no no no._

Without much thought, Wonwoo takes off running down the dark corridor, trying in vain to suppress the mounting fears.

Back in high school, when Junhui presented, he’d been notorious for forgetting to take his suppressants, resulting in a lot of embarrassing trips to the school clinic. To avoid really bad incidents, Wonwoo had insisted on emergency injection packs. They basically work like Epi-pens, and just as easy to carry. Junhui used to have one on his person at all times, and Wonwoo still keeps a set in his car even though Junhui’s been off suppressants for a couple years now.

That weird drink left at the counter. He knew it was off. Wonwoo almost barks out a laugh at the irony. He told Junhui to watch his glass, and now some bastard had slipped something into his.

The omega’s scent is getting heavier, and along with it, the tightness of his pants and the fog of arousal swirling in his head. He has to mentally slap himself to keep his thoughts clear: find Junhui and give him the injection.

At last, he spots Junhui in the hallway next to the bathroom. But he’s not alone. The guy with the ugly shirt from earlier is leering at him, blocking him from view with an arm against the wall. He’s whispering something close to Junhui’s ear, but the omega glares at him and shoves him away in disgust. “D-Don’t touch me!”

In his weakened state, the shove barely gets the guy tumbling back a couple feet. But it’s enough for Wonwoo to see how wrecked Junhui looks. His bangs are matted to his forehead with sweat, his cheeks are flushed, chest heaving, and body trembling. He tries to keep himself upright by leaning on the wall, hand scrambling to reach his phone.

Junhui’s leaking.

Wonwoo can smell it from where he stands planted like a statue, eyes dilated, dick throbbing. He’s never actually seen Junhui in heat. None of the alphas in their group has. Jeonghan and Seungcheol have made sure that over the years, the omegas would be safe, even from their own friends during their most vulnerable state. Now he understands why the older had made such a fuss whenever Wonwoo volunteered to bring supplies to Junhui’s apartment door.

“ _Tsk_. That’s not very nice,” the douche says, grinning lecherously. He grabs Junhui’s wrist and pins him to the wall. The phone clatters to the floor, and he kicks it away. “Now be a good little omega and kneel for me.”

Junhui whines—high-pitched and pained, fighting all of his instincts to disobey a direct order from an alpha. “I-I-I don’t—No!”

The cry snaps him out of the heat-induced daze. Wonwoo sees red, blood boiling over. He charges in. “He said no, ass-wipe.”

The bastard whips around, eyes flashing at the presence of what he considers competition. Junhui gasps for breath, mouthing Wonwoo’s name, relief evident in his gaze.

“Who the hell are you?”

“His alpha. Get your filthy hand off of him before I do it for you.”

The guy snorts, overly confident as he turns back to tug at Junhui’s shirt collar. “I don’t see a bite,” he tosses back at Wonwoo. “Why don’t you go back and—”

Fisting his hand, Wonwoo raises his arm to bash his teeth in, but the guy suddenly screams and jerks back. Junhui drops to the floor, glaring at his offender with repulsion and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Junhui bit him.

Wonwoo would laugh with pride, but he’s too busy grabbing the fucker by the collar and slamming him against the wall. His skull makes a satisfying  _clack_  colliding with the concrete. “There’s that bite you wanted so much,” he taunts, smirking at the obvious fury taking over the douche’s expression as he grimaces in pain. Then Wonwoo lands a punch across his ugly mug.

At that moment, several rapid footsteps echo from down the hall. Seungcheol and Mingyu appear around the corner, probably having gotten antsy waiting for them to come back. They both gasp at the scene, but since both are mated, they’re not affected by Junhui’s heat. With that thought pushed to the forefront of his brain, Wonwoo shoves the bastard toward Seungcheol.

Their leader’s expression of surprise and confusion quickly morphs into that of understanding, then blanks out into one of resolution. He doesn’t say anything as he drags the guy away, but the gargled gasps and meek pleas are telling enough. Wonwoo doesn’t care what Seungcheol plans on doing. He digs his keys out of his pocket and tosses them to Mingyu.

“Grab the emergency kit from the glove compartment and get some ice,” he growls. Even if he knows Mingyu wouldn’t dare think of Junhui that way, he’ll be damned if he lets another alpha near him.

The younger nods and dashes away, keys jingling. Right before Wonwoo crouches down to tend to Junhui, he glimpses a mop of black hair and glasses coming around the corner, figuring Minghao would alert the rest of their friends now.

“Junnie,” he calls softly, reaching toward the omega slumped on the floor. “Are you hurt? Did he—”

But the boy shakes his head as he clings to Wonwoo’s neck. “I-I-I just…” he sucks in a shaky breath. “It… It hurts, Wonwon.”

His heart squeezes painfully, and he screws his eyes shut. This close, all he’s breathing is Junhui’s sweet scent. Everything is honey and cherry blossoms. His mind plays a one track loop of  _bite and claim_. He tells his brain to shut the fuck up.

“I know, kitten. I’m sorry,” he whispers, one hand carding through the matted brown locks, the other rubbing circles on Junhui’s sweaty back. “I’ll make it better soon, I promise.”  _Come on, Mingyu. Hurry up!_

But Junhui whines, fingers gripping into his shirt, and bares his neck. His smooth, unblemished, unmarked neck. “Please.”

Wen Junhui will be the death of him.

With a groan, he burrows his face against the omega’s hair to curb the temptation to just sink his teeth into the sensitive skin and make Junhui his. It’s all in vain when his treacherous brain decides to play out various scenes that all end in the same way: Junhui writhing in pleasure underneath him as Wonwoo pounds into his supple body.

He grits his teeth, forcing himself to talk. “No, n-not like that, kitten.” His head feels fuzzy, rational senses rapidly dulling from the heady pheromones. He has to breathe through his mouth, but even that doesn’t help much. Swallowing, he grips Junhui a little tighter. “Mingyu went to get the kit and—”

“You don’t want me?” a tiny and shaky voice asks.

_Oh, dear lord_.

Wonwoo wants to die.

“Hey, hey, hey.” He pulls away enough to cradle Junhui’s face in his hands, forcing the pangs to die down when his sees shiny droplets clinging to his friend’s lashes. “Jun—Of course, I do. But you’re—You’re in heat, kitten. You’re not fully conscious. I—We’ll talk when you’re back to normal, okay?”

Junhui doesn’t look satisfied at all, deciding to hide his face into the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. At least the shaking seems to have lessened; maybe his scent is enough to calm the omega down somewhat. But they can’t stay here. Wonwoo looks around and sees the bathroom a few feet away.

“Kitten, can you walk?”

A shaky nod.

“Okay.”

It takes some work, but he manages to guide them to the door and lock it behind them. Junhui is still clinging to him for dear life, and he maneuvers them toward the sinks, keeping an arm around him. With his free hand, he pulls out some paper towels and passes them under the cold tap to wipe at Junhui’s face and neck, hoping to alleviate the discomfort a little.

Things go well for about a minute. Junhui has his face pressed to Wonwoo’s neck again, while the alpha chucks the wad of wet towels into the trash, hand reaching for another stack. He’s busy applying the cold compresses to the omega’s burning nape, so he doesn’t notice it at first. But then Junhui moans, all high and needy, and Wonwoo freezes. That’s when he senses the subtle but very much there movements on his thigh.

Hot breaths fan across his neck as Junhui pants and ruts against his leg.

Wonwoo really is going to die.

His brain short-circuits.

“J-Jun,” he tries, hands coming down to squeeze at the omega’s hips in an attempt to stop him before he kills Wonwoo. Only that makes Junhui moan louder, hips picking up speed.

A groan escapes him, trying to hold on to his self-restraint, but feeling as though it’s as unfeasible as trying to catch smoke with bare hands. It doesn’t help that his erection decides  _now_  is the perfect time to call his attention to it.

“W-Wonwoo,” Junhui sighs against his neck. He grips the alpha’s flanks tighter, eyes screwed shut. “Wonwoo, please. Alpha. I—” He swallows, hips unrelenting. More slick gushes out, and he sobs. “Please… Alpha. Wonwoo, I need you.”

Wrapping his arms around the boy, he hugs him to his chest, speaking against his hair. “Kitten. Junnie, I can’t. Not like this.” He rubs at Junhui’s lower back, forcing his fingers from straying over to the waistband of the skinny jeans. “Just hold on a little more, okay? Can you do that for me, kitten?”

He’s not sure if Junhui nods or shakes his head, because his whole body starts to tremble. Wonwoo swears under his breath as he holds him tighter, hands moving in what he hopes is a comforting manner, all the while he rubs his face all over Junhui’s. The alpha’s scent seemed to have helped so far. There’s no harm in trying, right?

Before Wonwoo has a chance to curse out Mingyu’s entire existence, there’s a knock at the door. Junhui jumps and clings even more against him. He hushes him softly, planting a kiss to his temple as he leans over to undo the lock.

Mingyu thrusts the kit at him, along with a bag of ice.

“What the hell took so long?” he demands, snatching the items away. Mingyu opens his mouth to answer, probably to say it hasn’t even been more than a few minutes, but the older shakes his head. “Never mind. Where’s Jeonghan?”

“Outside with Seungcheol,” he answers, giving Junhui a sympathetic look, although he’s smart enough to stay hidden behind the door. “They’re taking care of the situation.”

The two alphas share a look. There’s no need to elaborate on that matter.

“Wait, so he’s not coming?” Wonwoo looks at the small plastic container, then at the boy shaking in his arms.

“Er, he said you could handle it.” Mingyu looks ready to bolt.

_God fucking damn it._

He breathes through his nose and turns to Junhui, coaxing the omega to face him. “Hey, kitten, look at me.”

Junhui opens his eyes slowly.

“Jeonghan can’t come, which means I’m gonna have to give you the shot. A-are you okay with that?”

It takes an extra few seconds for him to understand, for the words to make it through the haze of the heat. But once it does, he nods, fingers curling into Wonwoo’s shirt. “It-It’s okay. I trust you, Wonwoo.”

The alpha lets out a breath. At any other moment, he’d be thrilled. Right now, though, he feels like Junhui has a very misplaced sense of trust.

“Alright.” He nods at Mingyu, and the younger flees. “Let’s get you sitting up here, okay?” He clears the counter and picks Junhui up by the waist, guiding him as the omega hops on the surface.

Junhui leans back against the mirror as he reaches for the button of his jeans. The alpha’s heart thumps noisily in his chest, and he’s pretty sure all of the blood getting pumped is purely serving his lower region right now. He all but whimpers when Junhui yanks on his pants and exposes the bulge in his underwear.

But Wonwoo must have done something truly awful in his previous life, because apparently everything so far hasn’t been enough of punishment.

The jeans are too tight, made all the more sticky from slick. And Junhui’s less than healthy condition makes it impossible for him to pull them any lower than his hips. Which means Wonwoo has to do it. He also has to maneuver Junhui slightly on his side so he can inject the drug to the fleshiest part of his thigh, where it meets the swell of his cheek. The position allows him an eyeful of Junhui’s bottom, curves perfectly contoured by the tight, slick-stained boxer briefs.

Wonwoo is near delirious at this point, hand shaking as he takes the plastic tube into his grasp. He tears his gaze away from the smooth golden skin to glance at Junhui. The omega had been quietly whimpering and moaning as he bites into his sleeve, but it seems like the cold surface is keeping him mostly still for now. His hips are still undulating, seeking friction, though.

“Come here, kitten.” Gently, he nudges Junhui closer. It literally pains him, especially when he accidentally bumps his groin into the counter, but he hisses through his teeth and holds Junhui’s upper body to his chest. He’s heard Junhui say that the drug actually burns, and he’ll sooner punch himself than let the omega suffer alone.

Junhui, with enough mental faculty to realize what was coming, clutches at the back of his shirt and presses his face to the alpha’s chest. There’s a tiny nod to signal his okay, and Wonwoo kisses his forehead.

“Okay.”

A soft cry slips out of Junhui’s lips the moment the needle pierces his skin, and a pang stabs at the alpha’s chest as the boy jerks from the sting. Wonwoo works fast, tossing the used kit into the trash and shifting Junhui around so he can pass the ice over his face and neck, helping the drug work faster. Gently, he pulls the pants back into place, mindful of the slightly red site where the drug reacted to his skin.

“You’re okay. You did so well, kitten,” he says, doing all he can to comfort and make the wait less painful.

Apparently it works, because a tentative smile tugs at Junhui’s lips even though his eyes remain closed and his breathing is still labored. Wonwoo runs his hand through the sweaty bangs, pushing it away from the boy’s face.

In a few moments, he can feel Junhui’s body temperature decrease steadily; the slick having stopped shortly earlier. The omega still looks flushed, but he isn’t burning to the touch anymore. Wonwoo opens the ice bag and dips a few towels into the melted water to clean Junhui’s sweaty skin up as best as he can. He presses soft kisses to Junhui’s forehead, and the omega leans into the touch, arms wrapped loosely around his torso, all but passed out from exhaustion. Wonwoo holds him, eyes tender. Even like this, Junhui is beautiful.

A knock at the door snaps him out of his gazing, and he lets Junhui rest against him as he shifts to open the door. Jeonghan pokes his head in, face composed but serious as he assesses the younger.

“The heat just passed,” Wonwoo assures him.

Jeonghan nods, appearing relieved. “Mingyu brought your car to the back lot. Take Junnie home. I’ll stop by in the morning to check in on him.”

As the older helps settle Junhui on Wonwoo’s back, Jeonghan pats the boy’s head and gives the alpha a meaningful look.

He hitches Junhui higher. “I know.”

 

 

In the middle of the night, Junhui stirs, hands searching a little frantically. “Wonwoo—”

The younger grabs his hand. “You’re okay. I’m right here.”

Junhui relaxes immediately and scoots closer, letting Wonwoo pull him in. He throws a leg over the alpha’s hip and hugs him tight, cheek squished over his chest. Wonwoo chuckles at the sight and pokes at his nose to watch him wrinkle it cutely. As Junhui settles, Wonwoo draws invisible patterns into the omega’s shoulder blade, a wave of possessiveness washing over him when he thinks about Junhui wearing his clothes, their scents mingling.

They’re quiet for a moment, looking off into the dim bedroom, steady breaths and occasional cars passing the streets the only sounds around. Wonwoo’s staring at his bookshelf, pondering how to broach such a heavy topic as mating, when Junhui’s soft voice cuts through his thoughts.

“W-what happened?” He sounds nervous, and a little scared.

Wonwoo imagines it must be completely disorienting when you wake up and a chunk of your memory is missing. So he moves his hand from Junhui’s shoulder to stroke long stripes up and down his back instead. It seems to relax the omega, shoulders lowering from the hunch.

“A guy slipped something in your drink,” he says. “And you went into heat.”

Junhui stiffens, and Wonwoo laces their fingers together. He receives a squeeze in return.

“It’s okay, Jun. Nothing happened. We got there in time and gave you the injection.”

“Thank you,” he says gratefully.

“Of course.”

A short pause, in which Junhui seems to be thinking about the event, perhaps trying to recall something. “You found me,” he whispers.

“Yeah. Hao said you took Seokmin to the bathroom, but you didn’t come back.”

“Mm. At first, we went to the other bathroom, the closer one. But they ran out of paper towels, so I told Seokmin to stand there so he won’t bleed all over the place, and went to get some more. That’s when…”

Wonwoo presses a kiss to his hair, rocking him slightly. “It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault.”

“It was so sudden. I guess he was waiting for me or something.” He shudders.

Frowning, Wonwoo says, “He won’t be able to hurt you or anyone else again.”

Junhui glances up. “Why? What happened to him?”

“You don’t need to know.”

“Wonwoo.”

He sighs. “We only roughed him up a bit.” Junhui arches a brow in surprise. “I gave him a bloody nose. After that, Seungcheol took him away, and Jeonghan supervised.”

The boy gives him a wide-eyed look and nods. “Okay, I won’t ask for details.” He pauses for a bit, then says, “I’m sorry. It couldn’t have been easy on you, having to deal with an omega in heat,” he giggles, a little embarrassed.

Wonwoo can feel the tips of his own ears warming up too. He clears his throat. “Definitely not a walk in the park, but it’s fine. I made your wellbeing my priority.”

“Mm.” Junhui rubs his nose over the alpha’s shirt, nuzzling.

“I… I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Wonwoo wonders. At the time, Junhui was so out of it, he hadn’t really thought about it. But now he worries. “I’ve never given the injection before.”

Junhui flickers his gaze upward to smile at him. “I’m okay.” But then he giggles. “My butt kinda hurts, though. You probably did it too hard.”

“Sorry,” Wonwoo mutters, looking away before his mind could go down the gutter. He does not want to think about Junhui’s ass, especially not now, when they’re pressed together on a twin bed.

Thankfully, Junhui, as usual, seems completely oblivious. His brows are pulled together and he frowns, making a disgusted face. “I remember biting something… gross.”

Wonwoo laughs, pride swelling up. “Yeah, you bit the creep.”

His eyes turn round for a split second, before his face scrunches up. “Ewww!” To hide, he burrows deeper against Wonwoo, and the latter laughs some more.

“I also… um…” he hesitates, and Wonwoo pokes his side, making a burst of giggles and squeaks ring out.

“What? You can tell me.”

“Well, I just don’t know if I imagined it or not…” he replies in a tiny voice, barely peeking up to meet the alpha’s gaze.

“Possibly imagined what?”

Now it’s Wonwoo’s turn to wonder if he’s imagining the faint blush taking over Junhui’s cheeks.

“You um…” He looks to where their hands are resting together. “You said you were my alpha.”

_Shit_.

“Um, yeah.” Wonwoo clears his throat. Suddenly feeling very hot. “It sort of. Came out. Sorry.”

“Oh.” Is that disappointment? Or is it just his delusional mind? “So you didn’t mean it?”

Wonwoo stops breathing. “Did you want me to?”

“Never mind.” Junhui squirms, attempting to turn his back to him. “I’m sorry, I made things weird. Let’s just sleep.”

“Wait, no. Junnie.” He grabs his shoulder and gently pulls him back. “I…” He sighs, searching for the right words. Junhui looks at him expectedly, if not shyly from under his lashes. “Do you remember that night? Two years ago, after the party for Coups’ birthday?”

His brows furrow as he thinks back. “Yeah.”

“When we walked home, you said some… stuff.” Trying to jog the memory, he adds, “About your perfect mate.”

Junhui blinks, making an effort to recall such a conversation taking place. After a few second, his eyes flash, then widen in understanding as they lock on Wonwoo’s.

The latter smiles ruefully, stoking the skin at his nape. “I can’t put on muscles, and I’ve certainly stopped growing by now.”

“Wonwoo…” Junhui grabs the hand at his chest. “I wasn’t—I mean, my mouth was kind of running on its own, there wasn’t much thought behind it. I admit that I was annoyed and a little hurt at the time, because those people were jerks about it. They made it sound like there was something wrong with me. But…”

A shrug, then a sheepish smile. “You don’t have to be towering over me or pump iron twenty-four-seven. I’d like you just the same even if you were fun-sized like Jihoonie,” he giggles. “Because then I’d get to hug you all day long and you wouldn’t be able to get away.”

Wonwoo cracks a smile.

Shifting a little, Junhui reaches upward and starts to gently trace over the alpha’s brows, down the bridge of his nose, and over his lips, as if trying to learn by heart every line and curve that make up his friend’s face. He smiles, expression soft and tender as he follows his fingertip with his gaze.

“I love you because you’re you, Wonwon.”

Wonwoo freezes, and so does Junhui, having realized what he just said.

A slow grin spreads across Wonwoo’s lips, heart filling up with so much happiness and hope, he can hardly contain it all. “You love me?”

Junhui whines in distress, pressing his hands over his face to hide. “Nooooo… Forget it. Please forget the past ten seconds.”

Instead of following the omega’s request, Wonwoo chuckles and hugs him tighter, lips at his ear. “That’d make me really sad, because I love you, Junnie.”

The boy squeaks, hands dropping, and turns swiftly to meet the alpha’s gaze, mouth forming an O, eyes round with surprise. “Y-you do?”

Holding his gaze, the other offers him a fond smile. He leans in and presses a chaste but sweet kiss to those plump lips, ones that have been haunting his dreams over the past five years. They’re even softer than he’s imagined, and he grins, pecking twice over the moles on either side of his upper lip. “Yeah, I do.”

Junhui blinks slowly, seemingly dazed. Then gradually, a grin starts to bloom, and he beams. Fingers hooking into Wonwoo’s shirt, he leans in and kisses the former, giggling at the startled sound he pulls from the alpha.

Not one to be outdone, Wonwoo recovers quickly. He nips at the full bottom lip, swiping the tip of his tongue over the seam. The moment Junhui gasps, he dives in, claiming his mouth thoroughly. It’s everything he’s ever wanted, and so much more. He can’t get enough of Junhui’s taste, continuing to suck and lick, drinking in all the delicious sounds the omega makes as a result.

It’s not until Junhui is panting for breath that he gives in, moving to the boy’s neck, nipping teasingly, not hard enough to leave any mark, but enough to make the boy’s toes curl and moan louder. The fingers in his hair tug, and Wonwoo smirks. To think, less than six hours ago, he’d been tormented by the desire to do this exact same thing. Life worked in strange ways, but Wonwoo isn’t one to complain this time.

“Will you…” Junhui pants, back arching when Wonwoo sucks on his collarbones. “Will you claim me?”

God, how long has he been wishing to hear those words come out of Junhui’s mouth? He pecks the hollow at the base of the omega’s throat.

“I thought you wanted to sleep.”

Junhui whines, annoyed and needy, fingers tugging lightly at the dark strands in revenge. “Wonwoo.”

The alpha chuckles and lifts up to peck at his nose. “Let’s not do it in the wake of tonight’s incident, okay?”

Junhui pouts, but nods. “Okay.”

Smiling, Wonwoo nuzzles against his neck, now free to scent-mark him to his heart’s content. The ticklish sensation of his hair sliding across Junhui’s throat causes the latter to laugh and squirm. “Gimme some time,” Wonwoo says, running the tip of his nose along the boy’s jaw, enjoying the content sigh he lets out. It could almost pass for a purr, and he grins. “I want to make it special for you.”

“Aw.” Junhui grins and hugs him tightly around the neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “It’ll be special regardless because it’s with you.”

Laughing, Wonwoo shifts them until they’re lying on the same pillow, face inches apart. He puts on a show to groan in exaggeration. “So cheesy. Makes me want to reconsider the whole thing.”

Junhui gasps, his offended look just as dramatic as Wonwoo's exasperation. He slaps his fist against the alpha's shoulder. “There's no take-back!”

“Mm.” Mischievous expression softening to that of fondness, he cradles the other's hand and nuzzles against his hair. “Right. No take-backs.” Wonwoo smiles when Junhui giggles and scoots a little closer. “You're mine. Cheese and all.”

Junhui returns the grin, cheeks warm. “How long?”

“Impatient, are we?”

There’s more whining, followed by a light thump on his chest, but he only laughs, grabbing Junhui’s hand to twine their fingers together. “Two weeks? There’s a long weekend, then. We can go somewhere if you want.”

Junhui’s smile is radiant as he nods. “Sounds good.”

 

 

They don’t make it to two weeks. Junhui’s heat hits early, leaving them completely frazzled. The theory is that it might have been caused by the emotional rollercoaster from the previous few days, plus whatever concoction that creep gave him. Although Wonwoo hardly has the time to think about the cause, as he scrambles to make the necessary preparations, having to call the bookstore to take the week off. He thanks every god known in existence that his coworker finally got over her bug, and that the school semester is over.

Renting a room at a heat hotel seemed like the best solution, since he really didn’t want to deal with their nosy friends. He might have only spent about fifteen minutes with an in-heat Junhui, but he’s known him for years, and an excited Junhui is a  _loud_  Junhui. Neither one of them deserves the brutal teasing from the gang. (Realistically, though, he knows there’s no way they’ll escape; Seungkwan and Soonyoung are never going to let him live.)

Once the heat fully sets in it, it’s quite the experience. Not that he didn’t expect it to be, but the episode is intense. He has to wonder if it’s a reward or punishment for having wanted Junhui for so long. It’s certainly not the sweet and slow love making he’s been envisioning, but rather the rough and possessive act that his alpha side craves. Junhui is certainly not complaining, mewling and begging for more, for Wonwoo to go deeper and harder. He doesn’t think Junhui will have much of a voice by the time they leave the hotel.

Wonwoo bites him on the last day, when the heat is on its way out. He wants Junhui conscious, or as conscious as he can be for it. It’s an important commitment, arguably the most important of their entire lives, and Junhui should be able to remember it happening, as opposed to waking up with a mark on his neck and no recollection of how it got put there. Of course, he could just do it outside of a heat, but Jeonghan advised that it’d hurt less with the simmering arousal distracting him, and the fog of the fever dulling his pain receptors.

Wonwoo pulls Junhui into his lap, slowing down to shallow thrusts as he holds the omega by the hips. “Junnie,” he calls, brushing the brown bangs away from his closed eyes. “Kitten, look at me.”

Junhui slips his eyes open, gaze still dazed, red lips bitten raw stretch into a pleased smile. He winds his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulders and leans his head to the side, presenting his neck.

Growling at the show of submission, Wonwoo dives forward and latches his lips to the column of his throat, trailing open-mouthed kisses along the bruises littering the once pristine skin. Junhui moans, hips stuttering as his fingers find the short strands to tug and ground him.

“Wonwoo… Please…”

Fingers digging into the omega’s hips, he stills completely, causing Junhui to whine. “Last chance to change your mind, kitten,” Wonwoo says, lips poised at his pulse point.

Junhui shakes his head, and clenches around him. Wonwoo almost loses it right there, gripping at him harder, teeth bared. “I want it. I want you.”

“I love you,” he whispers, licking a strip over the spot and feeling Junhui shiver on top of him.

As if able to sense it, Junhui tightens his hold around his shoulders and nuzzles into the crook of his neck, breathing him in. His heart rate is erratic, beating as wildly as Wonwoo’s as the alpha smooths his hands up and down Junhui’s flanks a few times to relax him. He presses a gentle kiss at the juncture where neck meets shoulder, right on top of his mole, then sinks his teeth into the tender flesh.

Junhui lets out a startled cry as he comes, a string of Wonwoo’s name tumbles from his lips. He clutches him closer, riding out the waves of pleasure as Wonwoo gently rocks into him until he comes down from his high. The alpha retracts his teeth from the bite, tongue laving tenderly over the drops of blood. Junhui whimpers at the pain, but refuses to let go, burrowing closer to lay feather-light pecks on the side of his face and jaw.

“Wonwoo…”

With the way Junhui clenches and spasms intermittently around him, it doesn't take long before Wonwoo reaches his release and spills into the tight heat, his knot catching and locking them together. “Mine,” he whispers harshly. “My beautiful Junnie. All mine.”

“Yours,” Junhui agrees readily, letting himself be shifted around until they lay back down, Junhui half on top of him.

He’s all but knocked out as he throws an arm over Wonwoo’s torso and closes his eyes. Still, there’s no mistaking the happy and elated smile gracing his lips as he turns to nuzzle into his alpha. The latter pulls him closer, a similar sensation of satisfaction and contentment thrumming under his skin despite the exhaustion. He can feel their bond pulse and grow as he places a soft kiss to the crown of Junhui’s hair, chuckling softly when he feels the ticklish sensation of the tip of the omega’s nose running across his chest.

Wonwoo forces his drooping eyelids open to peer down at his omega.  _His_. He can’t help the way his grin stretches wider, especially when he sees the puffy bite mark adorning Junhui’s neck. He traces the skin surrounding it, mindful not to touch the still raw area. He hears Junhui hum appreciatively.

“I love you, Wonwon,” Junhui murmurs, eyes drifting shut. “My amazing alpha.” He sounds absolutely drained, and yet Wonwoo senses the joyous energy underneath the surface as the boy giggles softly, and he smiles sleepily along.

Carefully, Wonwoo gathers all the strength he has left to combat the fatigue and pull the covers over the both of them. He passes the back of his fingers over Junhui’s cheek to watch him smile.

“I love you, too, Junnie.”

 

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿  ♡  ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

 

 

“So.” Jeonghan stretches out across the table and props his head up on a fist as he watches Wonwoo approach with a drink in hand.

In the end, they do get to go on a trip for the long weekend. Along with the rest of their friends, they’re staying at a little beach house overlooking the sandy shore and bright blue sea. Most of them are screaming and laughing in the water right now, chasing each other with water guns, which can be seen from the patio where Jeonghan decided to stay with Junhui.

“After all the ones I’ve sent your way, you still chose Wonwoo, huh?” Jeonghan laughs, eyes crinkling when the alpha passes his mate an iced milk tea.

“Is that a pun?” Wonwoo mutters, fingers threading absentmindedly through the omega’s hair.

Junhui giggles and pushes back into the touch as he sips the cold beverage. “I did!” he exclaims, grin wide as he looks up at his mate. He speaks loud enough for their friends on the beach a few feet away to hear. “Because Wonwoo’s the only  _Won_  I want!”

There’s a series of groans and complaints from the group, but they all laugh afterward. Wonwoo chuckles as he gazes fondly at Junhui, the latter beaming at him with pride and adoration. He can’t help but trail his fingertips over the healed bite mark, heart alight, possessiveness appeased.

“So I’m your  _Won_  and only?”

This time, it’s Jeonghan who shakes his head and feigns exasperation as he stands up to join the rest of the gang. “A perfect match, if I can say so myself,” he mutters under his breath, grin wide.

But Wonwoo hardly pays him any mind, not when Junhui laughs and nods, cheeks a little flushed and eyes sparkling.

“My  _Won_  and only.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever attempt at writing Omegaverse, so if there's anything off or weird, please be gentle and let me know for future references. Nonetheless, I hope that you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> Sorry for the (somewhat) crackish chat transcript halfway through. That was my attempt at humor XD
> 
> As far as I'm concerned, the fact that Wonwoo has a thing for long-haired!Jun is now practically canon. Can't really blame him, though XD [Look at that doodle!](https://twitter.com/yaner0117/status/878626661285089281) bwhahahah. [So handsome!](https://twitter.com/MI_p3250o/status/1000092000341835776) I wonder if Wonu was aware that the camera picked up his compliment (≧∀≦)
> 
> -Fun facts (well, not really fun lol more like random, but whatever): Plumeria is the flower scent The Saem assigned to Wonwoo's lotion/creme, and Cherry Blossom was Jun's. 
> 
> I knew a guy in high school who didn't do laundry correctly. It... was not pleasant... 0.0 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!  
> ٩(^ᴗ^)۶


End file.
